1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor with improved sensitivity for use in a wired or wireless sensor system for monitoring potentially dangerous or costly conditions, such as, for example, smoke, temperature, water, gas and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintaining and protecting a building or complex is difficult and costly. Some conditions, such as fires, gas leaks, etc., are a danger to the occupants and the structure. Other malfunctions, such as water leaks in roofs, plumbing, etc., are not necessarily dangerous for the occupants, but can, nevertheless, cause considerable damage. In many cases, an adverse condition such as water leakage, fire, etc., is not detected in the early stages when the damage and/or danger is relatively small. Sensors can be used to detect such adverse conditions, but sensors present their own set of problems. For example, adding sensors, such as, for example, smoke detectors, water sensors, and the like in an existing structure can be prohibitively expensive due to the cost of installing wiring between the remote sensors and a centralized monitoring device used to monitor the sensors. Adding wiring to provide power to the sensors further increases the cost. Moreover, with regard to fire sensors, most fire departments will not allow automatic notification of the fire department based on the data from a smoke detector alone. Most fire departments require that a specific temperature rate-of-rise be detected before an automatic fire alarm system can notify the fire department. Unfortunately, detecting fire by temperature rate-of-rise generally means that the fire is not detected until it is too late to prevent major damage.
Moreover, most sensors, such as smoke sensors, are configured with a fixed threshold. If the sensed quantity (e.g., smoke level) rises above the threshold, then an alarm is triggered. Unfortunately, the threshold level must be placed relatively high to avoid false alarms and to allow for natural aging of components, and to allow for natural variations in the ambient environment. Setting the threshold to a relatively high level avoids false alarms, but reduces the effectiveness of the sensor and can unnecessarily put people and property at risk.